herofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Plio Kenson
Plio Kenson is a 9 year old male attending Elementary School that one day has almost all of his current life change due to his initial meeting with KeraBeast, and how their interactions result in the death of a highly feared Dinoid General, and now Saideus is personally out for both of them and threatens all of Earth along with it. Let's just say Plio isn't exactly thrilled by this idea, since his parents know about this little incident, and soon, other people he interacts with on a daily basis will also soon know about his identity as Kerason. Very late in the series, in the series finale, he gains the Super Mode known as KeraKing. Appearance Plio is a 9 year old male human, with his clothing consisting primarily of blue shirt and shorts, the latter looking a bit baggy in appearance, and having shoes that need to be tied, in addition to brownish/reddish hair, with bright blue eyes. KeraBeast, in almost all situations, is perched on Plio's right arm wrist, with another device of sorts strapped to his left wrist, with it's function currently unknown. As Kerason, his appearance is altered a tad bit. His hands grow more larger in size as Kerason, in addition to his arm muscles increasing as Kerason. His entire body is covered in a blue spandex costume with a color palette similar to his normal clothing, only a bit brighter, and Kerason's head is covered in a Triceratops themed helmet with a dark visor making it difficult to see his facial features through it. In addition to that, he wears a cyan scarf in this form as well, which out of all of the Dinoid Knights, he is the only one to have an accessory around his neck. As KeraMaster, his appearance drastically changes into that of a semi-bipedal Triceratops Super Robot, with the same color palette from Kerason being used, in addition a sometimes blank eye "screens", one on each side of his head, which glow to reveal KeraMaster's actual eyes. In addition to having the exact same features mentioned on KeraBeast's page regarding KeraMaster, he has a circular cockpit located on his back around his shoulders, which can contain up to five to seven people inside to keep them from harm, but since Kerason directly transforms into KeraMaster, and thus he and KeraMaster's physical form are one in the same, neither Plio nor KeraBeast are located here. A strange, yet freaky, oddity regarding Kerason's powers is that they did not naturally belong to KeraBeast, and early on, especially in Season 1, whenever Plio Kenson was in a state of absolute dread or paranoia, Plio would go into panic and pass out, allowing some unidentified entity hiding in KeraBeast's circuits ever since the Pilot to possess Kerason, and is noted this way by glowing violet eyes through his visor, and KeraBeast's eyes having an empty, soulless look as if his eyes had shut off in terms of function. If transformed into KeraMaster in this state, KeraMaster displays the same soulless eyes. As KeraKing, KeraBeast acquires an actual jaw for him to utilize, which can vary from two weapons and finishers dubbed "Starlight Omega Excalibur", which projects an energy sword made of heavily dense light molecules, and can used to brutally dismember opponents normally immune to bladed attacks. The second, and primary finisher, is called "Starlight Omega Bomb", which causes KeraBeast to open his jaws in a 180 degree angle, and as a massive cannon projects itself from his jaws, and when fired, fires an explosive blast of pure energy capable of completely vaporizing matter at direct impact. This, alongside Starlight Omega Excalibur, are the ONLY attacks capable of truly killing Omnicron, but there exists a third variant which will just simply seal Omnicron's fate; "Starlight Omega Override", which is a combination of KeraKing's sword and cannon attack, which can brutally impale opponents and permanently delete targets from existence. In regards to looks in this form, KeraKing gains a royal color palette in regards to his looks, and gains Gold as his primary colors in addition to a royal shade of blue. He also acquires a cape which is capable of deflecting or reflecting virtually every attack launched at KeraKing back at the opposing target. KeraKing's helmet is a modified version of the helmet of Kerason, and in addition to the near god-like powers as KeraKing, he actually does not utilize KeraMaster in this form. Instead, however, KeraMaster can be summoned as a separate entity and be used as a mount for KeraKing to ride on, and gives KeraMaster incredible buffs to speed and the ability to fly. Both Plio and KeraBeast's eyes glow a bright gold in this form. Gallery Plio Kenson.png|Plio's Season 1 Design. Kerason.png|Kerason. KeraMaster.png|KeraMaster. KeraKing.png|KeraKing. Plio Kenson (3 years old).png|Plio when he was 3 years old during Halloween. Plio's Insanity.png|Plio surging with an electrical shock from strapping KeraBeast to his wrist for the first time. Kera, Rako, and Kasu Size References.png|KeraMaster (Blue) when compared to RakoRider (Green) and KasuMaster (Purple). Plio Kenson 1999 and 2015.png|The original concept design of Plio compared to his finalized design. Kerason 1999 and 2015.png|The original concept design of Kerason compared to his finalized design. KeraMaster 1999 and 2015.png|The original concept design of KeraMaster compared to his finalized design. Plio Kenson Season 2 Teaser Concept.png|A Teaser Image of Season 2's concept design for Plio's robotic arm replacement from a severe wound he suffered from Fryz. Kerason (Possessed).png|Kerason possessed by Fryz's emerging powers during Season 1. KeraMaster (Possessed).png|KeraMaster possessed by Fryz's emerging powers during Season 1. Personality Plio is trying to be an innocent kid, but with every technological device he comes across, he always tries to improve it to function more like it should considering the highly technological setting of 2209 this comic takes place in, but most of his attempts to improve the tech in a facility ends in a disaster, with one incident having led to an entire city block having lost all power. Due to this tendency, Plio had been forced to move to three different schools after his original one kicked him out for good, and at each school he's been to, the bullies just kept getting worse and worse according to him. Given that the diamond gang actually considered using knives to kill him until his state of panic caused him to go berserk and save himself all the while utterly demolishing the diamond gang, it is clear Plio's mental state is severely troubled, as this isn't the first time a ghostly entity had been involved in his life. Due to an early childhood trauma, his sleeping mind sometimes has visions of a spectral humanoid that can transform into a Dinosaur, with the primary feature he can see being a very pale coloration and magenta eyes. After Season 1, however, these dreams depict the creature as having a pale red eye color. Whenever Plio utterly snaps from panic, he goes into a mental state where he is to not be messed with lest he uses whatever abilities he has access to use to nearly kill or destroy anybody who gets within range of him, and his powers as Kerason, which are Thunder Element when working normal, change to Ice Element when he transforms into Kerason or KeraMaster in this same possessed state. Initially when these trance-like states are revealed, the only times in which he can activate KeraMaster while possessed is if he's already transformed into Kerason prior to being possessed and used as a machine of destruction. However, while most cases Plio isn't aware of the destruction he may be causing as Kerason or KeraMaster in this state, he sometimes claims to actually remember exactly what he did in those trance-like states, but never goes into full details because of the chances of him re-entering that lethal state of mind. In the second time he's possessed and he becomes KeraMaster as a result, he winds up gaining a bad reputation from the locals since without a Dinoid target to fight against, KeraMaster's possessed state decided to go on a spree of destruction across the city, demolishing entire buildings, and even using his charged up finisher moves against opposing military forces, a scenario which lasts about an hour until KeraMaster mysteriously vanishes and Plio finds himself in his bedroom, completely oblivious to the destruction he caused as his possessed self. It's later revealed that this possessed version of him is the work of an entity called Fryz, who had been slowly configuring it's own physical form based off of Kerason and KeraMaster, and in the finale of Season 1, bursts through Plio's chest while in this form and goes on a rampage through the city, lifting what little blame still persisted on KeraMaster for it's possessed antics. Prior to this, in the chapter from which the revolts are most violent, Plio, in an attempt to reason with the leader of the protest against Kerason and KeraMaster, nearly gets arrested, and is about to taken to jail where his mind enters his possessed mode and almost immediately transforms him into KeraMaster, his immediate roar spelling loud and clear that this is most definitely NOT Plio nor KeraBeast's fault, and that some third party entity had decided to possess and torment Plio's mind, and no known solution exists as to how to purge Plio of Fryz's influence until it alone emerges from Plio's chest and temporarily kills him off as a result. Even during these possessed episodes, though, the possession can be broken if somebody extremely close to Plio manages to snap him out of it, or if whoever caused the entire panic mode to ensue steps up and apologizes to Plio for not understanding what severe situation is at hand regarding Plio's ability to control his actions as Kerason and KeraMaster in situations like these. KeraMaster, however, is much more difficult to reason with than Kerason would be though, considering none of the military vehicles that approach KeraMaster are willing to stand down and back off from KeraMaster, even if it means the pilots will be killed by KeraMaster, which is a frequent problem that causes Plio to have a vendetta against the military. In fact, he outright stops being a hero for a day when Fryz attacks just to dare them to "clean up their own mess" in regards to almost ruining his ability to revert back to normal mentality, and this shows Plio is rather morally questionable if he had been recently possessed and is still suffering from the aftermath of the possession. It should be noted that these are NOT the only times in which Plio is possessed by an otherworldly force, though apparently the exact cause for this chaos within Plio's mind is bizarre and confused attempts by Dogma to use Plio to communicate with humans, though his attempts, while intended as noble, come off as highly savage in nature because of the bizarre alien mental set that Dogma has in comparison to the human that is Plio, which results in Plio making some very bizarre choices for his motives and actions all because of Dogma effectively forcing him down certain paths against his will, and he barely even realizes it's all Dogma who unintentionally causes almost every instance of chaos that isn't Fryz when it comes to Plio's mentality in his transformed states being screwed with. After realizing Dogma had been screwing with his mind long enough to know Dogma speaks Norwegian, Plio immediately began taking a class for that language to counteract Dogma's mental link, showing that if Plio finds a weakspot for either himself or KeraBeast that proves to be lethal, he'll take immediate action to find the solution to it. In a crossover with The Avengers, set when Plio is 16 years old, Plio, for some odd reason, is apparently capable of lifting Mjölnir (Thor's Hammer), and is apparently considered worthy of wielding it as a result. Plio's reaction, initially, is nowhere near the same degree as those of the others around him. When Plio is informed one of the Avengers in the room with him is an actual Norse God named Thor, Plio feels he is in disbelief of this idea, since he feels there may be a mistaken regarding Mjölnir considering him worthy; Plio originally used his right arm to lift the hammer, which as of this time in the story for Plio's end of the crossover, had been replaced with a robotic arm. When he politely asks Thor if he can simply try again and lift the hammer with his left arm instead, Thor simply states that Plio is worthy regardless, but nevertheless Plio tries again, this time using his left arm as intended, and successfully lifts Mjölnir with his remaining organic arm. At the time, Plio thought he was only able to lift the hammer initially because of his robotic arm... until Tony happily proved Plio's ideas wrong by donning his Iron Man gauntlet and utterly failing to even budge the hammer. Needless to say, Plio tends to feel like he's not worthy of anything, even though by this point in time in his age, he's saved the world from a Terrorist focused more on outright destruction, prevented the world from falling into a complete frozen state from Fryz's onslaught, losing his own right arm in the process, stood determined to face the dreaded Dinoid Elasmoblades even if it killed him in the process, legitimately cared about the lives of even his former enemies at school despite all the crap they've given him, including saving his former bullies numerous times from Elasmoblades during her onslaught, demolished a legion of demonic aliens called "The Elders" while dealing with his own handicap of having a robotic arm despite his own mental issues regarding it, and by the mid way point of Season 2, is more or less selfless regarding his powers as Kerason, even to the point of allowing an ill teenager who requested to fight alongside Plio in a battle, to the point said teen wields KeraBeast, and in the process, Plio proves himself to not only be a natural leader, but when he later gains allies with powers similar to him, manages to prove he can keep his newfound team together for them all to collectively fight off against the final antagonist introduced in The Blue Tri. Also, as a side note, there are two other examples of reasons as to why Plio is worthy of lifting and wielding Mjölnir. He once got possessed by a weapon called the "Staff of Madness", but out of all of it's wielders, suffered only minimal negative side effects once he finally managed to tame the Elder dwelling within the staff and then proceed to demolish the Elders who had given him extreme trouble before. In a second case, in the final two chapters of The Blue Tri, Plio gains access to a Super Mode type of upgrade to Kerason which would've easily been offered to any of the other teammates he had with him, but when asked a question as to what he'd do with this "Sacred Power", all of the others had more or less selfish reasons, whereas Plio simply desired to "End the path that he started everyone on", meaning the current conflict with the Eldritch Entity would more than likely end with each Beast Morpher being rendered useless. In the final battle, this does indeed happen, and nearly all of the heroes are on the verge of death, but Plio has his own little boast as he awakens from his near death experience. Due to this speech, Plio and his teammates rise from their fallen spots, each of the Beast Morphers activate and radiate messages from all across the universe towards Plio Kenson, as his current, damaged form as Kerason is heavily altered and transforms into a form that the sacred power is applied to in full force; KeraKing, and this ultimate form of Plio allows him to successfully restores his friends and each of the Beast Morphers back to full function with the power of a divine saint, and Plio's combative abilities completely wreck the final enemy of the series and all of it's doppelgangers with absolute each, proving that Plio is truly worthy of wielding Mjölnir since he wields this own unique power to himself ever since this incident, although he is actually smart enough to rarely, if ever, utilize it anymore as to not abuse it's powers, and only use it in cases of extreme emergencies. It should be noted that The Blue Tri ends with Plio having turned 14 prior to the series finale, and any crossover related works with The Blue Tri involved depicted Plio as a 16 year old who doesn't usually get involved on the action and acts more of a true leader rather than a fighter alongside the other heroes, and only gets involved in the fights if he absolute has to. In the crossover with The Avengers, he often butts heads with Steve and Tony, who are for the most part the leaders of The Avengers, and the fact that Plio is not even a legal adult. However, he gets along the best with Thor and Bruce of all people, and he seems to frequently be at odds with Natasha due to how paranoid he gets of her, since Natasha takes a bit of curiosity in how Plio became the hero he is known for in his own world even with all the odds practically stacked against him, especially more prominent with Plio's robotic right arm replacement leaving him handicapped for the rest of his life. In regards to Thor, he seems to be envied by Thor due to the fact, as stated above, Plio can lift and wield Mjölnir and is considered worthy of doing so by the hammer itself. However, Plio never bothers with the idea since he knows that Thor still needs a weapon of his own, and notes that Mjölnir is irreplaceable, just like how his own powers involving Kerason or even KeraKing is irreplaceable all the same, so they both simply wield their own respective weapons. However, it should be noted that while he does get along with Thor, he often takes insult to Thor's remark of humans being "petty and tiny", though mostly the latter bit since regardless of how old Plio is depicted in his post-The Blue Tri events, he is always depicted as being fairly short compared to the other adults around him. In regards to getting along with Bruce, this proves to be more or less due to a misunderstanding when Plio and KeraBeast first meet him. They both mistake Bruce as having his own Beast Morpher due to detecting an "off" aura from Bruce, but when they learn Bruce's true powers are based on an anger based transformation into a green colored being called "The Hulk", they mistake Bruce for something else, particularly a human with his own Master Mode (General term for Giant Modes used in The Blue Tri). When he gets into a fight with The Hulk, he actually fails to best Hulk in all of his forms. Kerason doesn't even stand a chance, KeraMaster's raw brute strength is not enough, and KeraKing fails to properly utilize Starlight Omega Bomb against Hulk as during the charge-up, Hulk simply grabs KeraKing and tosses him aside in a manner no different from how he defeated Loki. However, unlike Loki, KeraKing maintained his fighting powers as he was still capable of getting up, and gets a backstab against the Hulk with a weaker version of Starlight Omega Bomb, which results in Hulk being launched high up into the air. Bruce is actually nice towards Plio, yet still bitter due to how KeraKing decided to end the battle between the two of them. On one hand, Bruce is happy to see someone actually manage to beat him outright as the Hulk, although Bruce is NOT happy to have been launched sky high as a result, since Bruce does not like transforming back into a human in the aftermath of such attacks. His interactions with Steve (Captain America) are more or less mixed. Steve believes that Plio has a god complex with how he's giving orders, and while he initially believes Plio is faking his disbelief regarding believing that the hammer he lifted is the real Mjölnir, he drops it when he learns Plio is from a world where the Norse Gods are nothing but myth and graveyards due to what an unnamed deity had done to the gods of human and alien mythology so that it was the sole god known to truly exist. Plio does drop his leader ideals when Steve questions if he's ever lost anybody important to him. Plio responds rather meekly by revealing his robotic right arm to Steve, and also transforming into KeraKing for a brief moment, and states that he not only lost his arm permanently, but that even with the near god-like powers he has as KeraKing, he nearly lost everything in his world quite literally, since Omnicron threatened his world with complete destruction and almost succeeded until he gained the ability to transform into KeraKing. Steve is more considerate of Plio's emotions afterwards, since he realizes when Plio spoke of how much power he had as KeraKing, he implies that even with said power, he's incapable of fixing his right arm, which reminds Steve of how he was once a weak, ill human before becoming Captain America. His interactions with Tony (Iron Man) are more or less neutral to petty arguments. Tony constantly cracks jokes about Plio's younger age than the rest of them, and sometimes references their own actions as Rated R at times, but Plio is more or less annoyed due to the fact in his own timeline, 16 years of age, like in Japan in real life, is considered Legal Age for numerous things, but regardless, he does at least acknowledge he can't drink until 21, something that often annoys him during his time at the Avengers Tower, often making remarks about Tony's numerous refrigerators and asks if Tony even has any drink that isn't alcoholic in nature. Nevertheless Plio isn't picky so drinks normal water or milk when he's here, so that is more or less a petty complaint towards Tony. Overall, the two of them get along, but they're often snarking at each other in some way or form over the pettiest of things. His interactions with Natasha vary, but Plio tends to be more or less creeped out by her. Mainly because Natasha asks him questions about his past, which, as a 16 year old, leaves him very troubled to explain. Ever since The Blue Tri ended, Plio suffered a huge array of post traumatic stress disorder, due to the fact he nearly died who knows how many times had it not been for his own resolve and determination to stay alive until the day was saved, and when facing Omnicron, he nearly failed to even do that, and was incredibly fortunate to acquire the Ancient Power when he did, as otherwise he would've very easily died, since unlike all of the other opponents who could outright best him as Kerason, Omnicron was the only one who could outright best him as KeraMaster, which until he acquired KeraKing as a form, was his most powerful form. Natasha's questioning basically sends too much stress to his mind as it reminds him of the too many times in his life he more than easily should've died, but by luck and determination, he had the resolve to continue to survive, which is something Natasha actually does respect out of him. Also, to bring up something mentioned on his mother's page, she uses a double entendre to hide what she does with his father on some nights by using the phrase "wrestling with him", which even as a 16 year old, Plio takes it literally, to where it takes Tony Stark to bluntly state to him what they've actually been doing since he knows the meaning to the phrase. When he was still young, this eventually caused a rumor which spread all the while to an interstellar wrestling competition announcer that caused his workers to enroll Brenda into his tournament for a chance to win a grand prize. While Brenda is hesitant about it, she still agrees to enter to avoid giving away to Plio what her double entendre really meant since he was still too young to know the true meaning of it. This resulted in Brenda, William, Plio, and many other characters to hate said announcer character for how sleazy, racist, and overall atrocious he is in terms of personality and dialogue, to the point he's beaten up by Brenda and Gigantor the King at the climax of the chapter. History The Blue Tri TBA Crossover Material Meeting Ultima TBA Squad of Genres TBA Trivia *The whole paranormal possession gimmick with Plio was originally meant to apply only to Fryz, but was instead changed to not only be applied to Fryz, but also to Dogma due to the decision of designing KeraBeast's true form as an incarnation of Dogma. *Plio, alongside Kerason and KeraMaster, are the oldest concepts for The Blue Tri to have been finalized. In his original concept, his hair color was far more blonde in coloration than it is now, and his skin was a different shade than it is now, plus the fact he was originally designed as a teenager around 16-17 years old. *In the original concept drafts for Plio, his original name was Mark; he had no last name given at the time of his original design. Another oddity about his original design was, as Kerason, his face was partially exposed, and bits of hair in the back was also exposed, despite wearing a full helmet and gear ready for battle. * His transformation into Kerason was different in his 1999 concept; he instead used a special device on his left wrist to transform into Kerason, and KeraBeast did not exist at all in his original design. As a result of the change, the original transformation trinket was added to Plio's final design as a leftover from his old design, with the tank treads on KeraMaster serving a similar purpose. However, both aspects from the scrapped concepts still have a major function in their 2015 finalized designs. * His personality is also different from his original concept. While both ideas had him with a genius intellect, the real main difference was that Mark was more physically fit and able to hold his own in a fight, whereas Plio, who is not only more unfit in physical structure, but is actually a bit of a coward and would prefer to run in a situation where he knows he doesn't stand a chance. While this most certainly does fade out rather quickly, it's maintained for good reason whenever a specific threat proves far too much to handle compared to what threats he's able to take on as Kerason or KeraMaster. The main reason he doesn't show this in the pilot is due to having KeraBeast most of the time, and even in the one situation he doesn't, he knows that if he doesn't get into the action, his family will be gone, meaning while he is a coward, he knows when to get into the action to justify moments of bravery on his end. Mark, meanwhile, simply had bravery about every situation without question. * There's also the specific ways in which KeraMaster was handled back in the 1999 concept compared to the 2015 finalized draft. KeraMaster, in the original, constantly caused collateral damage and this was never punished at all. In the final product, this is punished whenever it is relevant to do so, and the only times it doesn't become a situation for Plio to handle is when the destruction happens and it doesn't end up in his own fault (A separate entity causing the destruction), yet still feels like he's responsible for all of it since he's the one with KeraBeast at almost all times, so feels he is responsible for making sure humanity stays safe as long as bad people are after KeraBeast. *In the Season Finale of Season 1 of The Blue Tri, Plio Kenson loses his right arm entirely in the fight against Fryz due to various reasons; he was semi-incapable of properly fighting it due to having been near death when Fryz emerged from his own body and escaped, his tank treads as KeraMaster were his only defense against Fryz's frigid blizzard effects, and in the final stretch of the battle, Fryz directly tries to tear off KeraMaster's right arm, and right before it is killed, she freezes his right arm solid as it shatters like glass, causing KeraMaster to revert back into Plio Kenson by force, as he's just barely saved by the now separated KeraBeast's own reflection form, before promptly being in the hospital with KeraBeast, and realizes the full extent of his injuries he sustained during the battle. He manages to get over most of the angst, but he never forgets about the lose of his right arm for various reasons. *With one exception, all of Kerason's upgraded weapon and abilities are only acquired after the defeat of an enemy that would've easily been able to be defeated by said upgrade, but the upgrade in question was not acquired at the time. By the final upgrade, Plio acquires this particular one differently from the other methods he used to acquire the upgrades he's had prior to this. * As KeraKing, Plio Kenson rivals Grandis and Ultima in terms of most powerful heroic character in Neo-Ultimoria based lore. However, unlike both of them, KeraKing actually has the power to permanently kill Omnicron, but despite this, is only in third place because Plio is still a mortal being, and he still relies on KeraBeast to function as his KeraKing form, which both of them tie in third place because of it. Category:Article stubs Category:Humans Category:Kid Heroes Category:Bullied Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Animal Lovers Category:Alter-Ego Category:Artistic Heroes Category:Bond Creators Category:Bond Protectors Category:Big Good Category:Brainwashed Heroes Category:Bully Slayers Category:Neutral Good Category:Lawful Good Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Comedy heroes Category:Cowards Category:Imaginary Creatures Category:Creatures Category:Compassionate Heroes Category:Defenders Category:Depowered Heroes Category:Empowered Heroes Category:Detectives Category:Determinators Category:Elektrokentic Heroes Category:Dinosaurs Category:Fighters Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Friendy Heroes Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Good hearted Basterds Category:Guardians Category:Heroes by Power Category:Heroes by Type Category:Heroes with Gadgets Category:Heroes with Super-Strength Category:Heroic Bastards Category:Heroic Hotheads Category:In Love Heroes Category:Kaiju Category:Living Heroes Category:Mammals Category:Male Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Masked Heroes Category:Misunderstood Heroes Category:One-Man Army Category:Passionate Learners Category:Pet owners Category:Playful Heroes Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Reptiles Category:Shiramu-Kuromu Characters Category:Super Robot Category:Tokusatsu Heroes Category:Webcomic Heroes Category:Youngsters Category:Chaotic Good Category:Size-Shifters Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Soldiers Category:Leaders Category:Life saver Category:World saver Category:Addicts Category:Disabled Heroes Category:Main Heroes Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Child Saver Category:Child Saviors Category:Sophisticated Heroes Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Vigilante Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Hammerer Category:Teenage Heroes